Fire
by dzrCocaine
Summary: Scootaloo's at school when bad things happen.


It was that awkward moment of time in class where the period was about to end and the teacher sat at her desk, her face delved into a book. Students sat and stood, talking and laughing. Among them, Scootaloo and Applebloom sat in the back of the room, secluded from the rest of class.

"Ugh..." Scootaloo groaned, clutching her stomach. "I am so hungry."

Applebloom smiled. "Yeah, me too. Isn't it going to be pizza today?" Applebloom pondered.

"Uuuuggghhhh," Scootaloo whined as she grew hungrier.

"Oh! No, it's actually burritos," Applebloom corrected.

"[i]UUUGGHHHH!"[/i] Scootaloo put a hand over her friend's mouth. "Lunch isn't for another two periods! Please, spare me!" Scootaloo could feel a smile form against her hand.

"Annnfffdd cupfcakessf!" She managed to squeal.

Scootaloo stomped her feet on the ground, rolling her eyes. "You are the worst."

Applebloom continued her mischievous smirk as her mouth was released from its confinements. "Tell ya what. We hang out today, and I'll make some apple pie!"

Scootaloo grinned. "Deal. Now stop talking about food," She said as her stomach growled like a bear.

"Hey- don't you have class with Sweetie Belle next?" Applebloom asked.

"Yeah, why?" Scootaloo asked.

"You want to give this to her? She...forgot it at my house," She said, holding a purple beanie hat to Scootaloo.

The young athlete raised an eyebrow. "Since when does she wear hats?" She asked as she stuffed it in her hoodie pocket.

"I don't know. It's a thing she's been getting into lately," Sweetie Belle explained.

"Teenagers," Scootaloo said, confirming her statement with a head nod.

"Yeah, [i]teenagers.[/i]" Sweetie Belle said directed at her friend.

"Hey," Scootaloo began defensively. "I'm not a teenager. Not anymore!"

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes. "Here we go-"

"Because I'm sixteen! Awe yeah," She exclaimed with triumphant thumbs.

"I know. The school knows. In fact, I'm pretty sure all of Equestria is goin' to know if you have anything to say about it, which you always do." Applebloom held her head by her chin, sighing.

"Come on, eventually you'll be as old as me." The purple-haired teen said. "And then you will be awesome."

Applebloom rolled her eyes just as silence befell upon the room. It was an unspoken rule that no one talked when the bell rang, like it would ruin the ritual of being released. It would somehow cause unbalance in the universe, the teens would outrage, and then they would have to learn.

And by all that is holy, no one wanted to learn.

The school was greeted by a different obnoxious sound than the normal, routine beep they were all used to. It was even worse.

[i]A fire alarm. [/i]

Scootaloo along with the rest of the class groaned in annoyance when the repetitive noise invaded their ears. "Noooo! Now I'll never get my food..." The hunger-stricken teen complained.

Applebloom rolled her eyes and drug her friend out of the chair. "Come on, we ain't got time for that."

Scootaloo sulked to the door as she dug her hands into her hoodie pocket. She tried to grab her hands inside, but found it difficult to do with the beanie in her way. She followed her friend close before conceding to the barricade-beanie.

She hated this. The way everyone looked when they walked in an 'orderly fashion'. Until they got to stairs or a door. Then everyone jammed their bodies together to get through first. It was pitiful and pointless- surely there was a better way to organize this.

As Scootaloo walked like a zombie towards the nearest fire exit, she smelled something. Something distinct. Something very, very clear.

[i]Smoke.[/i]

Scootaloo started walking slowly, taking several wide gazes around her. No Applebloom in sight. At least, not around this crowd.

Scootaloo hated being short, and this was one of those reasons. She had to stand on the ends of her toes to see any head beyond the first. She didn't see her friends' anywhere.

Scootaloo pushed through the crowd, bumping taller kids out of her way which resulted in several colorful remarks. She was following the smell of smoke.

When it got to the point where she had to squint her eyes, she knew it was close. The halls became scarce as Scootaloo searched for the emitter of the very distinct smell. When she rounded a corner- near the janitor's- she immediately put her hands up to her face.

The intense shift in temperature caused her to utter a whimper as she shielded herself, stepping back into a wall. It took her what felt like a minute to lower her arms and stare ahead.

Scootaloo saw, heard, and felt the fire mere feet away. It was beyond its early stage and was quickly engulfing all its surroundings. Behind the rising flame, she could see a double door. Embedded into the ground was a 'FIRE EXIT' sign.

She stared at the fire. At first, she was in awe. Then, she quickly became curious. What would have caused a fire at an exit? If anything, it would be at the chemical lab. It's happened before. "Hmm..." Scootaloo pondered as she squinted her eyes. The heat was getting intense.

"Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle shouted, coming to her friend's side. "What are you doing!?"

Scootaloo shook her head, resurfacing from her thoughts. "I-...I...Don't know." She said.

"Come on! What are you waiting for? We have to get out of here!" The young pale teen advised as she clutched Scootaloo's hand, pulling her away.

It was then that Scootaloo realized how hot it was. and, how close she was.

As she was pulled away, the fire quickly spread into the hallway, turning to ash anything it touched.

Scootaloo turned around to her friend. "Wait!" She said, planting her feet to the ground.

"What?" Sweetie Belle's voice was urgent.

"The fire exit was that way." Scootaloo said, thumbing behind her to the rapidly growing flames.

Sweetie Belle's eyes went wide. "W-what? What...are we-"

Scootaloo hushed her friend with a hand. "Relax, Sweetie. We can just go out the front door." She said comfortably.

Sweetie Belle sighed happily. "Oh...I...guess I-"

"Shh." She hushed again. "Let's just go." Scootaloo was doing the dragging this time, pulling her friend across the steamy hallway and into the cafeteria. Scootaloo ran around tables and jumped over chairs, while Sweetie Belle went around the entire room.

When they got to the doors, Scootaloo huffed in a deep breath as Sweetie Belle came up to her side. The young purple-haired teen pushed against the handle.

It didn't move.

Seeing this, Sweetie Belle pushed on it as well. "What...?" Her breath began to exert itself frequently.

Scootaloo began pushing on all the doors and got no success. She began to pant as well.

"Scootaloo? Why are the doors locked? What's going on? What is happening!?" The scared teen yelled.

Scootaloo took three breaths. In through her mouth, out through her nose. Then she turned to her frightened friend. "Don't worry. Just...let me think of something," She said, staring into those emerald eyes.

Sweetie Belle nodded slowly, looking around the cafeteria. Smoke began to rise to the ceiling.

Scootaloo began massaging her temples. "Come on...Upstairs...Windows...Double doors...Fire exit..." She snapped her fingers together. "I got it! We can get to the fire exit if we go upstairs, go around the west wing, then go down and it will be right there!"

Sweetie Belle looked worried. "But...can't we just try another door?" She asked, her eyes looking to the many hallways that each had an exit of their own, but required significantly more effort.

"What if they're locked? We would waste valuable time, like we are [i]right now[/i]." Scootaloo had a firm stare.

"What if the fire exit is locked too? That would waste even more time!" Sweetie Belle continued.

"Then we fucking break the door!" Scootaloo shouted angrily. "The fire exits are the only doors that are made of glass!" Her face reddened.

Sweetie Belle nodded slowly. "O-...okay," She cowered.

Scootaloo gestured to the nearby stairs, ushering Sweetie Belle with urgent hands. "Come on, hurry up!"

Sweetie Belle went up the steps at her own pace, while Scootaloo leapt up the stairs, three steps at a time. She didn't wait for her friend when she got to the top. No, something else caught her eye.

Scootaloo sighed in glee as she saw a fire extinguisher box. She immediately tried pulling open the door, and when it didn't budge, she pulled harder.

When blood started to drop onto the floor, Scootaloo stopped and looked at her hands. Little incisions, not nearly as worrying as the current situation.

She went to the box and examined the door. On it was an indent, just deep and wide enough to keep it closed. "What the fuck...?" Scootaloo muttered.

Sweetie Belle's pants were loud as she ascended the stairs. "What's...wrong?" She wheezed.

Scootaloo shook her head. "This thing won't open." She said as she took off her hoodie and started wrapping it around her hand.

"What...are you doing?" Sweetie Belle looked at Scootaloo, then the glass door of the box. "Oh...Scootaloo, come on! It's not necessary." The teen whined.

Scootaloo shook her head. "If we get to the stairs and the exit is blocked, then it is necessary." Scootaloo stood in front of the box, hand wrapped in her favorite orange hoodie. "Stand back."

As advised, Sweetie Belle took a step back and shielded her eyes.

Scootaloo struck the glass with all her might, shattering it open like a cookie. She covered her eyes too.

Dropping her hoodie to the floor, she pulled the small extinguisher from the box, avoiding any surviving shards.

"Help!" A voice resounded through the hallway.

Scootaloo paused, looking in the direction. She looked to her friend.

Sweetie Belle shrugged.

"Help! Please! I'm stuck!"

Scootaloo yanked the fire extinguisher from its box and pointed to the opposite end of the hallway. "I'll handle it, get out of here." She said without any complexion.

Sweetie Belle took a long, deep stare at her friend. It didn't look like Scootaloo anymore, with her expression hard and her posture even more ridged.

"I'll see you when I see you," Scootaloo said, and without any further words, she ran down the hallway and vanished around the corner.

"[i]Help! Please! Someone! I'm in the bathroom! Oh god, please help me![/i]"

As Scootaloo drew closer, she recognized the voice more and more. When she got near the corner, rounding the bathroom, she yelled, "Diamond Tiara!?"

"What? Who is that!? Scootaloo! Scootaloo, please! I'm trapped!" Diamond shouted.

Before Scootaloo could reply, she skidded across the floor and held up her hands. "Holy shit!" She yelled as her exposed skin was met with a burning sensation.

There was the bathroom. Next to it was the boys bathroom, which was completely engulfed in flame, the door quickly turning to black. The fire was spreading incredibly fast onto the girls bathroom door.

Scootaloo could barely stand being six feet from the fire. She could feel her skin peeling from that distance alone.

"Scootaloo!? Are you there!? Please, it's hard to breathe!" Diamond yelled from behind the door.

"I got you, Di'. Just hang in there." Scootaloo stepped back and analysed her situation. The door was becoming increasingly flared, so she had to think quick.

She could stiff arm the door, but if that door didn't budge, she would be burned alive. She could try and open the door, but that handle will be worse than any oven-sting she's ever gotten. She could try and use the fire extinguisher to lessen the flame, but there was a raging inferno in front of her.

The fire was dangerously close to the woman's room.

Without giving any further thought, Scootaloo aimed the fire extinguisher, and pulled the handle down hard. She aimed for the door, the handle, then used the last to get the floor. It bought her a few seconds, at best.

Without any hesitation, Scootaloo grabbed the door knob and pulled it open. What followed was a scream that bested Sweetie Belle- at least for volume.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY- MOTHER- OF- FUCK!" Scootaloo shouted, pulling her hand away from the knob. The result was a disgusting, gut wrenching tearing sound as her flesh peeled away.

She clutched her wrist, staring from the doorknob, then to her hand. She could see her muscle tissue throb in agonizing pain and parts of her skin peeling away from the heat. She didn't even notice Diamond exiting the bathroom and screaming at the sight.

"My goodness, Scootaloo! What did you do!?" Diamond shouted, her hands at the mouth.

"The fuck kind of question is that?" Scootaloo held her hand so tight, hoping in vein that it would ease the pain. It didn't. "Aaaaaggghhhh god this is fucking awful!" The girl shouted, stomping her feet on the ground. She didn't notice that the fire was mere feet from her legs.

Then she lost her breath. Not from the screaming, but the absurd amount of smoke blocking her vision and airways. She sucked in what little air she could find, then immediately puffed it back out at the taste of ash. "Fffuuu..." She tried to groan in pain as she wobbled away from the fire.

Diamond came to the injured teenager's side. "Scootaloo? Where are we going? What's happening?" She asked worriedly.

"Ahh..." Scootaloo closed her eyes as she wobbled through the hallway. "There's a fire-"

"Well clearly! Di-"

"[i]There's a fucking fire...[/i]" Scootaloo stared up at Diamond, whom was much taller than her. "Downstairs and upstairs. The doors are locked. Except the..." Scootaloo sucked in a big heap of air, coughing the ash away. "...fire exit."

Diamond became increasingly antsy. "Where are they? Let's hurry up! Come on, Scootaloo! Please, let's get out of here!"

Scootaloo stopped and stared up at the rich girl before her. The sudden stop in this situation brought Diamond to immediate silence.

"I just tore off a chunk of my fucking hand to save you. [i]My hand.[/i]" Scootaloo held up her torn flesh to Diamond, which brought look of disgust from her. "Don't you ever fucking tell me to do something, ever again."

There was a long moment of silence in the hall. Only the sound of crackling fire and falling debris were heard, but that was becoming common place for Scootaloo.

"Okay Scootaloo. I'm...sorry. Let's go, please?" Scootaloo saw something new on Diamond's face just then. Couldn't quite pin-point it, but it definitely wasn't guilt. That's unfathomable.

Scootaloo turned and sulked around the corner, and passed the stairs. Diamond Tiara was close behind.

When they made their last turn, Scootaloo stopped. She took a small breath, looking through the glass of the door leading to the stairs.

She couldn't see inside.

"Fuck..." Scootaloo muttered, clutching her eyes shut.

Diamond began to panic. "Wh-...what do we do now? Wasn't that the only way to the exit?" She asked, her voice on the edge.

Scootaloo turned and looked at Diamond, then said in a very clear, very calm voice, "We either go in there, and risk being burned and getting countless lung problems, or we stay up here."

Diamond gulped. She then shook her head, "I don't know what to do! I'm...I...Don't..." She continued to mumble, her words becoming increasingly inaudible.

"Here," Scootaloo said. "You can have my shirt. Wrap it around your head," She then used her one good hand, weeping as she let go of her wrist, and pulled off her long-sleeved shirt.

"W-...what? Why?" Diamond asked as she took the clothing in shaking hands.

"It'll protect you. Make sure to cover your nose, mouth and eyes." Scootaloo ordered.

Diamond nodded slowly as she began wrapping the red shirt as instructed. "Like this?" She asked, tying a knot in the back with the sleeves.

"It'll do." Scootaloo said, looking at the floor.

"W-...wait. I can't see! How am I supposed to go down stairs if I can't see!?" Diamond's hands began to rattle like she needed a fix.

Scootaloo took a moment, looking at her hand. It stopped hurting now, which made her all more hesitant to continue with her plan. "I'm going to carry you."

Diamond's shirt-covered head tilted. "Carry me?"

"I don't like it either. The more we bitch about it, the more stuffed the stairs will get." Scootaloo reached out for the door handle, then paused. If the doorknob was anything like the last...She didn't want to ruin both of her hands.

She swapped hands, her ruined, skinless hand inches from the handle. "Aww...this is gonna hurt."

Indeed it did. Scootaloo whimpered, biting her bottom lip as she gripped the doorknob. It didn't burn, but it certainly stung. It sent jolts of ruthless pain into her hand, then up her arm, and repeated until she opened the door.

Diamond stayed quiet as she tapped her fingers together. "Uhm...how are you, going to- Woah, hey!"

Scootaloo scooped the taller girl into her arms, utilizing her superior upper body strength. Scootaloo huffed and puffed as a thick black cloud engulfed her. "I can't see shit." She wheezed out through a single stitch of air.

"Don't drop me!" Diamond said, clutching onto the smaller teenager's neck.

Scootaloo would've said something, but her lungs shriveled up and died. Her eyes burned, her breath was hot and her legs were weak. She wasn't moving.

"Scootaloo...?"

The young athlete closed her eyes, taking calm breaths, despite the thick ash she sucked in. Then, she eased Diamond through the doorway and held her breath.

Scootaloo opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything but what was directly in front of her feet. It burned and pained her so badly, her completely ignored her hand.

She stepped wearily ahead, inch by inch as she kept her eyes as wide open as she could. She could feel them drying up and sealing shut with every moment.

When she came across nothing but black and no floor, she paused. With a cautious foot forward, Scootaloo stepped down.

Finding a familiar step, she began descending the stairs. With each one, she felt dizzier and dizzier. By the time she was five steps down, she wasn't sure what was left and right.

She continued regardless, and when she came halfway down the stairs, Diamond said, "Scootaloo? Are we almost there?" Her voice was raspy.

It was then that Scootaloo realized she had her breath held in the entire time. "Don't talk." She said, using the last of her lung power. Now she was running on fumes.

She descended the stairs, and quickly found that having no air in her lungs was worse than ash. Her chest twisted and her heart beat began to cascade, then slow down.

Scootaloo powered through, holding Diamond close. Then, she felt it. A heartbeat. A very strong, lively heartbeat. She pulled Diamond closer, putting her ear to the source.

"Scoo-..." Diamond quieted herself, seeing that Scootaloo nearly doubled in speed, stepping down the stairs until finally, there was no more descending.

Scootaloo set her rival down and pried her eyes open with all her strength to find the exit. She didn't have to look far.

She could see piercing light through the smoke. She couldn't bring herself to smile though. Instead, she guided Diamond to the door, and pushed it open to freedom.

That's what she wanted. Instead, the door didn't budge an inch.

What transpired was an incredible slew of curses that swiped all of Scootaloo's remaining energy.

"Sc-...Scootaloo? What happened...?" Diamond Tiara began to remove the shirt. Her horrendous coughing and eye rubbing indicated immediate regret.

Scootaloo pointed to the door. "L..lock..." She muttered, dropping to her knees.

Diamond looked at the door. Her knees buckled as well, and she dropped to the floor. "Wh-..why...?"

Scootaloo's eyes sent a message to the brain to produce tears, but no response came. Only pain and the strong presence of the inevitable.

Diamond pivoted herself on one arm as she wobbled to Scootaloo's side. Before her thoughts could be put to words, the floor began to shake. Her vision blurred as she was thrown to the ground and her body pummeled.

Her vision went black.

When she awoke, Diamond Tiara first opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything. Then, she breathed. It wasn't clean by any means, but it didn't burn her mouth anymore. Then, when she tried to move, she felt a faint heart beat against her chest. That's when she realized she wasn't alone.

"Scootaloo...?" She spoke with surprising coherency, but got no response. She tried raising her head, but felt something cold against her neck.

"Scootaloo...? Are you okay?" Diamond tried again.

"What's up?" Scootaloo said in a husk.

Diamond sighed happily. "Oh goodness...We're alive. I thought I was dead at first, but we're alive!"

"Yeah..." Scootaloo said in a lower voice.

"Can you move?" Diamond asked as she tried to wiggle her arms, but was met with hard concrete.

Scootaloo sucked in air. She tried to move her legs, but she couldn't tell if she was met with success or not. Then she attempted to wiggle her arms, to find out where they were. That's when Scootaloo became worried. She didn't know where her limbs were. She couldn't move them.

She couldn't move her head.

Her breath began to quicken as she clenched her eyes shut. "No." She said in a raspy, sorrowful tone.

Diamond could feel the poor girl's heart rate accelerate. "Scoots...? It's...going to be okay. There's going to be a rescue. We're going to be saved," She reassured.

Scootaloo sucked in a heap of air and felt her chest rise. It was odd, that she could feel herself move, but not actually able to do it. It was all automated. Scootaloo shook her mind loose of any nightmarish thoughts and nodded her head. "Help. Save. Gotcha."

Diamond gulped down what saliva she had. "Scootaloo?"

"Yeah...?"

"Thanks."

There was a long pause.

"Thanks for...being there for me. I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't shown up."

"I would have done it for anyone. I just hope Sweetie Belle got out."

"Sweetie Belle? What do you mean...?"

"We were-"

"ACHOO!"

"...Bless you."

"Thanks..."

"No problem."

"..."

",,,"

"You and...Sweetie Belle?"

"Oh, yeah...we were...well, I was...I was...watching the fire. At the other exit. It was just...really weird. Then she found me and dragged me away. We tried to go through the front doors at the cafeteria, but we...we..."

"Pace yourself dear."

"The doors were locked."

"...what? Locked? Why?"

"I don't know. We went upstairs and I found a fire extinguisher. I told her to go to the other exit through the stairway while I go and help you. Now, here we are. Under a fucking rock."

"I think you're under me."

"[i]A fucking rock.[/i]"

"I'm not that heavy."

"You are."

"Hey! How would you know?"

"I just carried you through hell."

"...hmph. Perhaps you need to gain some weight."

"Maybe..."

"..."

"..."

"You...saw where the fire started, right?" Diamond asked.

"Yeah..." Scootaloo replied.

"Where was it?"

"Uhh...at one of the fire exits, near Mr. Proton's office." As she replied, Scootaloo began to wonder at the placement of the fire.

"How did a fire just...start like that?"

"That's what I was trying to figure out."

"The last one was at Chemistry, and that was just a mess up on Snips and Snails' part. Even then, it wasn't a dangerous fire..."

Scootaloo thought for a moment, choosing her precious words carefully. "Diamond...I think we should just save our energy for now. Think about this when you get out."

Diamond sighed and nodded her head as much as she could. Which was not at all.

"...hey, Diamond?"

"So much for energy," She mused with a smile. "Yes?"

"What were you doing in the girl's bathroom?"

"Doing my nails."

"..."

"What?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What?"

"My hand is fucking go-...Hraa...gone...because of your stupid fucking nails?"

"...I'm so...so sorry. I...didn't know. It happened so fast."

"What do you mean you didn't know? Didn't you hear the alarm?"

"No...I don't think the one in the restroom was working."

"...That's fucked up."

"...I'm sorry about your hand. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You know what? I'm not even mad. After all this, I just want to go home."

"I do too. I want my daddy to hug me and my mommy to cuddle me."

"Woah...Cuddle? I didn't figure you that kind of girl."

"What? Aren't you comforted when your parents hold you?"

"...Yep."

"...You don't have any parents, do you?"

"I have a mom."

"...why do you sound so angry when you say that?"

"Because she is a bitch?"

"...Oh. I didn't know."

"This is old news, Di'. All the other asses that make fun of me know about it, but you didn't?"

"Well, no...I barely know anything about you."

"Now seems like a great time to start, just before I die."

"...Don't you say that."

"What? I'm dying?"

"How could you say something like that?"

"Maybe I want to."

Diamond didn't respond.

"Di'?"

"...I didn't do that to you, did I?"

"Do what?"

"Make you content with death?"

"Ha!" Scootaloo choked, both because the question at hand and the sudden invasion of dust in her mouth. "No- no. I didn't let you get to me...that much."

"Oh...that's...somewhat reliving."

"...Di', can you move your arm at all?"

After some shuffling and short struggle, Diamond Tiara sighed. "No, I can't."

Scootaloo too did her best, but was met with a sharp sting up her spine followed by an involuntary pained sigh. "Damn...all this because the front doors were locked..."

"Huh...?" Diamond asked with ash.

"The front doors...if they weren't locked, we would've gotten out." Scootaloo replied. As she did, some dust fell over her face and burned her closed eyes.

Diamond began to reply, doing her best to conserve her breath. "If...you did get out, I would have still been stuck in the restroom."

Scootaloo remained silent, mind the pained breaths, and clenched her hands around Diamond's sides.

"Thank you..." She said, hugging the smaller, stronger girl beneath her. "We're alive now"

The purple-haired athlete huffed and replied, "Alive? We're under a rock."

Diamond pouted and held even tighter to the point of harm. "Someone will find us."

Scootaloo sucked in the dusty, bacteria-ridden ash. "Di," she began.

"Yes?"

"...Why have you tortured me for so long?"

"You're asking that now?" Diamond groaned.

"We are stuck together for god knows how long. If you got any demons, now's the time to let them out." Scootaloo scowled.

Diamond opened her mouth to speak, but said nothing. Only ash filled her lungs more and she laid her head against Scootaloo. With the silence setting the mood, Diamond mumbled her answer on the dirty skin of the smaller athletic girl. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Scootaloo asked, too hurt to speak her anger.

"No...I just did it, not thinking about what I was doing," Diamond replied.

Scootaloo remained silent as the musky air invaded her closed eyes. It burned.

Diamond continued with, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have been such a prude."

"You caused me years of pain and you don't even know why?" Scootaloo interrogated from beneath.

Diamond remained still until eventually nodding slowly. Scootaloo got the silent gesture, despite the impairment on her eyes.

"...So..." Scootaloo huffed out.

Diamond replied in tune with one of her own. "So...?"

"Nails huh?"

Diamond heaved her chest in and out in pain and unexpected laughter at the unexpected dark settling fact that her nails got them into this position. "Yes...my nails."

"...I can't even fucking see them," Scootaloo remarked.

"They're white, purple and tinted with silver," Diamond replied happily.

"Heh...should throw some orange in there," Scootaloo replied.

Diamond thought for a moment, then said, "Purple, orange and silver? Hmm... Reminds me of someone."

Scootaloo was in too much pain to giggle properly. "You're so clever."

"You are too," Diamond cooed.

The young athlete sucked in a breath, upon which a thick chunk of ash got lodged in her throat. She heaved and coughed all over Diamond.

"You okay?" The regal girl asked.

"You didn-" She heaved out the rest in a slur of coughs and wheezing. "just...ask...that?"

"It's a perfectly reasonable question, considering you were breathing fine moments ago." Diamond defended.

Scootaloo huffed, now barely wheezing out a sigh. "I can barely fucking breath."

Diamond gulped and began to clench, then unclench her hands on Scootaloo's ribs. "I know. Me either."

Scootaloo started making choking sounds, desperately trying to move her hands to grab her neck. Her body didn't register at all.

Diamond noticed this quickly and felt the fluttering of Scootaloo's heart against her own. Her hands clenched tighter, her knuckles grinding against the concrete. "Scootaloo, calm down. Breath, okay? Breath," The girl said to her enemy-turned-friend, holding their bodies together.

Scootaloo's eyes clenched and her heart continued to race. There was a thick amount of something in her throat, though she couldn't tell what. It replaced her saliva with ash and air with charcoal. Her chest was heaving up and down, though all of it was for naught. There was no air in her lungs.

"Scoots!" Diamond yelled out, her heart in sync with the girl below. "Just...hang on! Someone will be here."

Scootaloo didn't reply. She emitted sounds with minimal air and success.

Diamond was squeezing so hard onto Scootaloo that it would hurt her. If she could feel it. "Help! Someone, we're in here!" Diamond shouted as loud as she could. It came out in a choked, muffled yelp. The abrupt burst took a lot more oxygen than she anticipated, and upon sucking in the air around her desperately, her lungs were practically stream-pumped with ash.

Scootaloo wasn't making a sound.

Diamond Tiara began to panic, thrashing around where she could. Her elbow smashed into concrete, her head hit cement, and her legs wouldn't move. Worst of all, it was dark, she couldn't see, and all she could feel was her own heart thumping. And that's when she realized it.

Scootaloo's heartbeat was gone.

"S...Scoots?" Diamond squeaked, completely still.

No answer.

She listened carefully with her head conveniently stuck on Scootaloo's shoulder.

Nothing.

"Scootaloo!?" She yelled in hoarse, her voice squeaking and heart racing violently in her chest.

No answer.

"L-listen! There's someone coming to get us! Just...hang on a little longer, okay!?"

No one was coming and there was no reply.

Diamond swallowed chunks of dirt. She held onto Scootaloo's corpse, her hands shivering like they were coming over a bad addiction.

To which, Diamond Tiara laid under rock and cement for an unprecedented amount of time. She could barely breath, barely think, only lay there, holding the best friendship she'd ever had. And it was gone. Sometime after Scootaloo died, Diamond heard people calling out for her. For Scootaloo.

She didn't reply. It was the least important matter at hand- the body beneath was her main focus. And so, she laid there. Maybe she would eventually be found, but ultimately it wouldn't matter. The best friend she had was dead beneath her. Their fire had burned out before it could kindle.

[hr][hr]

**Name:** Scootaloo Mayfly

**Birthdate:** 5/17/90 (May 17, 1990)

**SSN: **1938-298-0594

**Birth Mother:** Annabelle Thayer

**Birth Father (Deceased):** Marcello Mayfly

**Time of Death:** 5/18/06 (May 18, 2006)

Cause of Death: Suffocation through combination of ash, dirt and bacteria. Two rivets were lodged through the spine and caused paralyses of the neck down, however aided little to cause death.

**Scheduled Funeral:** Not enough funds

[center][size=2em][i]Fin[/i][/size][/center]


End file.
